


New Sensations

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mythical AU [54]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grinding, Het, Human, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Light Angst, Masturbation, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One-Sided Attraction, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrequited, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Tarn stumbles across his king and queen having sex in the library.





	New Sensations

Tarn hadn’t been able to relax at all. Though he didn’t need to sleep, sometimes it was nice to rest in his quarters. However, he found himself unable to settle, no matter how many times he tried to calm his mind. He wasn’t sure why he was so alert, but he certainly did not want to spend the entire night just lying in his bed. 

So, without much else to do, he had decided to head into the library. Perhaps he could pick up a few books, bring them back to his room to read. Usually reading helped him unwind. And even if he didn’t fall asleep, he would have at least been able to pass the time with good books.

Currently, he was roaming up and down the shelves. He had already picked two books, but he figured one more wouldn’t hurt. Even if he didn’t finish them all tonight, he would still have them for future nights where he found himself unable to relax. It was better to be prepared than to let this come up unexpectedly again.

He walked down another row of shelves when he heard a soft whimper. Perking up, he looked over his shoulder. He didn’t see anything, but he knew he wasn’t alone. Which was strange - who else was coming into the library so late? While he didn’t doubt there were others who might have had trouble sleeping, he hadn’t heard anyone before.

Another whimper echoed through the library. Curious now, and suspicious, Tarn slowly made his way towards the noise. It was definitely getting louder, and more erotic. Someone was having a late night meeting and apparently, they weren’t able to make it back to their rooms. He was slightly annoyed, especially considering he was nearing the area that had been unofficially recognized as the Queen’s spot. 

It was where she always sat and read whenever she came into the library. It was a large corner right by a window, and His Majesty had set it up for her to have a large comfortable chair, an end table for her books, a lounge sofa for her in case she wanted to nap, and a small dining table if she wanted to have tea. It was her area, her little domain in the grand library; everyone knew not to use anything there if she had not invited them into her space.

If an idiot couple thought they could use it for their nightly romp, they were sorely mistaken. They were not entitled to touch anything of the Queen’s, let alone defile it with their apparent uncontrollable lust.

He slowly rounded the shelf, stepping out to confront those who were disturbing his night. But instead, he ended up freezing in his spot when he saw what was actually happening.

Eclipse was completely naked, her arms thrown over her face as she moaned hard. She was draped over the small table, and Megatron on his knees with her legs wrapped around his head. One hand kept her steady while the other played with her breasts, his mouth pressed right against her womanhood, no doubt the cause of her erotic noises.

Never had he ever believed such a sight could be seen by him. The queen, draped over the table so open and bare to his lecherous eyes. He would have continued to watch, to indulge in the ambrosia of her presence when her arms suddenly moved, eyes glassy and peering up right at him.

“Oh Go~AH!” she cried, shifting against Megatron in a panic as she could feel mortification pooling on her face.

Tarn turned away, covering his eyes, finding the words to beg mercy from his majesties before low dark chuckle brought him pause.

“What are you doing, Tarn?” Looking up from the Queen’s round thighs, Tarn froze as the demonic gleam pierced through him. Megatron’s aura didn’t move, but his eyes radiated a firm and clear warning; he had to choose his words well.

“F-forgive me, My King,” Tarn stammered, “I was restless, and determined a book could calm my nerves.” He stood, waiting for the King’s response, the faint echo of the damned Holy Mage’s tortures screamed across his now permanent corporeal form. Silently cursing her fate, he awaited his own at the hands of Megatron.

Megatron seemed to pause, his eyes turning to an increasingly flustered and embarrassed Eclipse to an equally flustered yet stone solid Tarn. A wicked thought passed his addled mind, a smirk forming across his cheeks.

“Since you’re already here… Why not have a seat?”

Both his and Eclipse’s eyes widened. The poor human looked absolutely mortified, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to find the words. Tarn just stood there, shocked and unable to believe what he had just heard. Was the king actually asking him to… stay? To have him sit there and watch him have sex with his beloved wife?

He couldn’t move. He couldn’t think. He just stared at them, glad that his face was covered so that they couldn’t see the dumbfounded look on his face. A part of him was honored that Megatron would allow him to see such an intimate act, especially considering what he had tried to do to Eclipse when he had still been blinded by his ignorance and prejudice. But another part of him was terrified that the king would learn about his newer feelings towards the queen.

He stood too still for Megatron’s liking. His smirk faded as his eyes narrowed. “Tarn.”

The lich immediately stood to attention.

“Sit down.”

He realized he didn’t have much of a choice. Swallowing, he was only able to nod before he moved to sit on the lounge beside the table. Poor Eclipse still looked mortified, her face bright red as she attempted to cover herself.

“Now, now, Eclipse,” Megatron purred, easily moving her arms away from her body. “Let him get a good look at you.”

“M-Megatron, please-! AH!”

He chuckled, rubbing her breasts as she twisted and turned beneath him. “It’s fine, besides… You certainly don’t seem to mind being watched.”

The comment made Tarn freeze. Was the Queen truly turned on by being watched? He turned to her, sighting her reddened cheeks, shaking hands and quivering lips. He swallowed, the sight alone had his mind awash with arousal; the long nights with his wandering thoughts, the strange reactions that come with having a corporeal body - something the aged Lich was not used to having for many centuries - becoming harder to hide.

Eclipse, for the sake of her dignity, tried to keep her eyes away from Tarn. She knew he was trying to keep composure. He was only doing as Megatron asked, for fear of his rather intense and commanding tone may turn harmful. But, admittedly, having him watch her proved Megatron right - she was getting wetter than before.

Megatron just smirked against her thighs and dove back into her dripping pussy. She tried to stifle her moans, her screams and fought against her body writhing on the table like some macabre display. Megatron, however, didn’t seem to be merely content with her writhing on the table and Tarn simply sitting there. He rose up, noisily licking his lips and savouring his wife’s juices, and taking great joy in Tarn’s feint shiver.

He easily picked Eclipse up, flipping her over onto her chest. The poor human gasped, especially when he forced front flat onto the table and made her look at Tarn directly. Then, without restraint, he dove into her. It was enough for Eclipse’s eyes to widen, a pleasure scream escaping past her lips.

Tarn couldn’t even think. All he could do was stare as arousal and shock continued to consume him. He had never seen her face like this before. Even though she was embarrassed, even though she made it seem like she didn’t want to be seen… There was nothing but pure ecstasy on her face. And when Megatron set a hard pace, all she could do was throw back her head and moan in pleasure.

It was erotic. It was unlike anything Tarn had ever witnessed. Eclipse was a smaller woman, just a human… And yet, she was taking in Megatron’s hard thrusts so easily. Her body opened up for him, his huge cock piercing her insides and making her wither and scream in delight. He swallowed, feeling his cold body grow warm, especially down in his groin. A sensation he had not felt in years.

And with her eyes on him, able to see him sit there… He swallowed, his eyes flickering down to his robes. He feared what would happen if Megatron or Eclipse saw what this was doing to him. He was only meant to be a voyeur; he doubted Megatron would take kindly to him getting off on this. He didn’t want them to see. He didn’t want them to believe that he was using this for his own pleasure.

“T-Tarn-!” she moaned out, her cheeks hot and red. “Pl-Please…! Please don’t look-!”

Megatron chuckled, leaning down to nip at her ear and draw out another cry from his wife. “Don’t be like that, Eclipse~ Can’t you feel how tight you are? You’re about to cum soon… All because Tarn is watching you getting fucked like a bitch.”

“N-No-!” she buried her face into the table, gripping the edges of it tightly. “T-Tarn, please-! AAAHHH! N-No~! Don’t look at me! D-Don’t watch me cum!”

Tarn wished to heed. More than willing to as he turned his head, shifting his mask to cover his eyes to show his queen his loyalty, but his hand froze as Megatron growled while not slowing his pace.

“Do. Not. Move.”

The king’s growl shook Tarn’s core. Pulsing and quivering in his chest, passing a glance to Eclipse in a soulful apology, his hand moved away from his mask and his eyes remained fixed on her. His gaze, however, focused on something else on her, away from her eyes. He focused on the sweat pooling on her skin, the sleekness of her hair, anything to give her a semblance he had heeded her request.

Eclipse’s eyes pricked with tears, groaning and moaning until the knot in her stomach exploded. She screamed loud as her body shook and quivered while Megatron grounded into her ass as wet and sleek spurts squirted out of her pussy.

Megatron groaned, pleased with Eclipse’s reaction and the sounds he forced out of her. However, he could only smirk at the barely concealed tent within Tarn’s robes. His mind suddenly flashed to a conversation he had with Tarn, who had explained to him why his body was always corporeal after he rescued him from that holy mage all those years ago. It had been confusing at first, but some clarity was returning; a cruel idea came to mind with it too.

Eclipse was still panting and trying to collect herself when Megatron snagged her hips and thighs. She gasped as he raised her up to give the stoic lich full view of Megatron’s still hard cock spearing and spreading her hungry cunt wide. Her blush covered her entire face, hands scrambling to cover her face and her embarrassment, but Megatron’s turn in attention caught her off guard.

“You’re such a dirty girl,” he cooed, licking and biting her neck and shoulder, “Just look at what you’ve done to Tarn.” Confused more than embarrassed in that moment, Eclipse turned to Tarn to see just what Megatron had meant. “Show her Tarn.”

“M-My Lord! That would be ina-“

“Show. Her.”

Let it not be said that Tarn had tried to spare the Queen the embarrassment, but with his King seething down on him, a silent warning left him little choice. Head bowed in shame, Tarn shifted his robs, only allowing the once concealed tent of his pants to be revealed, leaving Eclipse a stuttering mess.

“See what you did? Very naughty~” Megatron purred, moving around from the table. With one arm around Eclipse, he freed the other to brace against the couch.

“M-My Lord?!”

“De-robe,” Megatron ordered, leering down on Eclipse. “If she’s going to rile you up like this, she should follow through. Keep her promise to the people, as it were.”

Tarn was astonished. Had Megatron done this before? Had Eclipse…? He turned to her; visible and utter embarrassment on her face, but under it he saw what certainly surprised him more - heavy arousal. Was she truly aroused by this?

“Tarn.”

His warning broke Tarn’s thoughts, following the order numbly and removing his straining cock from his pants.

It sprang upright, something he was still becoming accustomed to now with a permanent solid form. It looked nothing like his former body - lost to time and decay. This more… homunculus body was no better than a lifeless corpse, just unable to decay. It couldn’t produce heat so seeing Eclipse flinch as the cold head brushed her stomach made evident, but he could still feel it. Grunting, he grit his teeth as Megatron loomed over them both.

The demon licked his lips, moving his hand that had been wrapped around her waist to hold onto her hip and ass. “Your insides are trembling, Eclipse… Even though he’s not your ‘preferred’ size, you still get so wet from seeing another cock?”

“M-Megatron…!” she whimpered out, looking back at him with hazy eyes. “P-Please, d-don’t-!”

“Don’t pretend to be coy now,” he growled, leaning down to bite at the back of her neck. A shiver went through her, her pussy clenching around him. “You already came in front of him. You enjoy this. If you didn’t, you knew you could have stopped this long before it started.”

Tarn didn’t know what to say. All he could do was sit there, shocked as to what he was hearing. He had no idea if what he was saying was true or not, but even he could see just how turned on Eclipse was. She was so hot, her cheeks were flushed, her expression wrapped up in pleasure… He could feel her juices tickling onto his pants. She was so aroused that it seemed like she was about to cum again at any moment.

Megatron suddenly thrusted up into her again, pressing her hard against Tarn. They both gasped, Eclipse feeling both that huge cock press up against her womb and Tarn’s cold penis rubbing against her hot stomach. She whimpered, her arms coming up to wrap around Tarn’s neck in order to keep herself steady.

“T-Tarn…!” she whimpered out, panting hard in his ear. “I-I’m s-sorry-AH!”

Megatron picked up a hard pace again, chuckling at her desperate attempt to save face. “Just look at you~ you’re getting fucked like a whore in front of one of my men and you’re soaked!”

Tears trickled down Eclipse’s face, but she didn’t resist as she was pressed right up against Tarn’s cold body. Her naked breasts rubbed against his chest, and she could feel herself grinding against the cold cock still against her stomach. It made even tingle, the cold sensations driving ecstasy up her spine. All she could do was moan and shriek into Tarn’s ear, her arms locked tightly around his neck in a feeble attempt to keep herself grounded.

And the poor lich was completely at a loss. His mind was swimming in a hazy pleasure, panting hard as he tried to remain in control of himself, but failing. He had never felt anything like this before. Every thrust made Eclipse’s hot naked body press up hard against him, and the way she was moaning in his ear…

It was driving all of his self control out of the window. He wanted to touch her too, this burning desire making his hands twitch as more aggressive, disgraceful thoughts attacked his mind. The only reason why he didn’t move was because Megatron had not given him permission. Just because he was allowed to watch and allowed to have Eclipse pressed against him did not mean he could touch her so freely.

He didn’t deserve to touch her either. That right was only for Megatron, and it was treason for him to even think he could lay a hand on her. He was not like Lugnut. He would never touch the Queen in such a manner, not unless their king ordered him too.

That didn’t mean it was easy to remain still. Her body was so hot, both of the royals were grunting and moaning as this point, and his cock was being rubbed so wonderfully against her stomach. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take before his will power would finally break.

A dark chuckle caused him to glance up at his king, who was smirking devilishly at him. “Enjoying yourself, Tarn?”

“I-I…” Tarn couldn’t conjure the words to speak. He was enjoying himself, but he felt disgusted to admit it. He wanted to hold Eclipse, wanted to grasp and feel her breasts, kiss and taste her flesh and feel the life encased beneath. But he would not. His will was stronger than that.

“Come now, Tarn,” Megatron smirked, seething against Eclipse’s back. “Don’t insult your Queen; he breasts are desperately pressed against you. Attend to them.”

“L-Lord...Megatron?”

“Tarn. Grab her breasts. Only her breasts,” Megatron growled, emphasizing his words with hard thrusts into Eclipse.

Eclipse’s hands suddenly moved, propping herself up to keep her chest away from Tarn, to keep him from being forced to engage, but a loud unabashed moan escaped her. Two chilled hands roaming over her breasts, teasing and tweaking her nipples. She looked to Tarn, looking betrayed but paused seeing the regret on his face. He wanted to give his queen dignity, but Megatron is his king; he had to obey.

“Forgive me.” Soft whispers drifted against her ears, Tarn using his powers to pass the words without Megatron knowing about them.

Eclipse nodded, understanding his word before the jarring movements were becoming too much. She was tightening up, she was getting wetter, and her moans were getting so loud that it was a miracle she didn’t wake anyone up!

“That’s right, Eclipse~” Megatron groaned, pressing harder and harder into her dripping cunt. “Don’t hold back, let it all out~”

The fluids dripping onto Tarn’s leg, the sensation of warmth on his faux skin, sent his mind into a spiral. It was too much; his cock rubbed and throbbing against Eclipse’s warmth, searing against the ice of his skin. The sinfully soft mould of her breasts collapsing and folding in his hands. The sensitive moans and gasps he pulls from her; his mind was losing his battle of will.

“M-my Queen~” he groaned, his own hips twitching up before regaining control, but not before Megatron forced Eclipse down on him. His cock pressed hard against her stomach, his hands full and pinned by her breasts. “Eclipse!”

Eclipse gasped, Tarn’s grip snapping hard and his hips jerking up. At the same time, Megatron roared and thrusted forward. His full girth filled her to the brim, his cock almost breaching her cervix while gallons of hot cum poured into her womb. Her mind fell into a torrent of pleasure, shocking and shooting up and down her spine, bringing a blank to her mind as she collapsed onto Tarn.

Heavy panting filled the room, Tarn taking his hands away from her breasts. Primus… He couldn’t even remember the last time he had felt such a sensation. The pleasure had just been so much, too much… And he actually came all over her stomach. As if she were a cheap whore and not Megatron’s precious queen.

For a moment, he felt sick. Disgusting. How could he let himself lose control like that? On top of that… He had even called her by her name. Without a title, without respect. Surely she and Megatron had heard it. 

His eyes flickered between the two royals. But Megatron’s gaze was locked on Eclipse, his hand rubbing her back in an attempt to settle down her breathing. For a moment, Tarn was afraid that perhaps Eclipse had passed out and feared he might have been the cause. But when he heard her give a soft whimper, stirring on his lap, he let out a soft breath of relief.

Megatron slowly pulled out of his wife, allowing their mixed fluids to gush out of her pussy and onto Tarn’s leg. But he didn’t even seem to care, still too focused on his king and queen. Eclipse managed to lift her head, looking over at Megatron, who gently reached down and scooped her off of Tarn’s lap. He cradled her in his arms, the human snuggling up against him as he moved to sit down on the large chair that Eclipse normally used whenever she was in the library.

Eclipse snuggled up against him, cheeks still bright red as she rubbed her thighs together. It made Megatron smirk. Even after all of that, even after what they had done before Tarn showed up, she was still so needy. He leaned down to kiss her forehead, drawing a small whine from her.

“Y-Your Majesty?”

Megatron turned to the lich, who was still sitting on the lounge looking unsure. “You may go now, Tarn.”

Tarn couldn’t do anything but nod. Quickly, he fixed himself up as best as he could, ignoring the stains on his clothes; he could change them later when he returned to his quarters. Then he could probably dispose of them so no one would suspect what he had been allowed to do with the Queen. For her sake, he could never let anyone know… He refused to let people believe that she was some common whore because Megatron allowed him to watch them having an intimate moment.

He quickly stood up, giving a deep bow. But before he could leave, Megatron called out, “Tarn.”

Tarn froze in place, slowly turning back to face the king.

His eyes narrowed, sending a shiver of fear down the other’s back, but Tarn managed to remain composed despite the glare. “I will let it slide this time due to the circumstances… But you will not address Eclipse by her name again. She is your Queen. You will respect her in that manner.”

“Yes, my King. It was a slip in judgement. It will never happen again.” Tarn felt worse. He kicked himself for being so informal, but the moment got away from him. Head dropped, bowing low, he excused himself from the royals. Gathering the books that had been left forgotten, he all but ran back to his room.

He sped through the halls, avoiding any contact before he was secure in his quarters. Books discarded, robes discarded, only the strange feel of sheets enveloping him as mental and physical strain took him. It was a curse to feel this way, and yet - the itch he yearned for the queen had finally be scratched. The memory alone would be trapped in his mind. A memory only relived in his deepest musings.

Eclipse was...she was warm. Soft. Everything he had imagined and more. Slowly, compelled by thoughts and ideas he hadn’t felt since being alive, he trailed a hand to his steadily hardening cock. Her warm stomach pressed against him. Catching her naval and gliding across her skin. Then his mind conjured a different scene; Megatron nowhere to be seen and only he and Eclipse in the throes of pleasure. His cock gliding and stained with her juices. Eclipse, moaning and gasping for him.

“Tarn~” conjuring her voice moaning his name, grinding against him.

“Eclipse…!” Not a moment after saying her name, his hips jerked, the wet splattered against his skin and seeping into the sheets.

Had...had he just cum again? Had he just called her by name again?

Disgust. Utter disgust pooled in his belly as he looked at his hand, splattered with fluid. He had to get this craving under control. He would not disrespect his queen again. No matter how tantalizing her warmth had been, a memory is only a memory. 

He refused to be ruled by it.


End file.
